Conejita de Batalla
by SonneKa
Summary: Riven no está para juegos. Ni siquiera el hecho de encontrarse dentro de un supuesto ambiente laboral le impide entrar en calor para la batalla.


.

.

**Conejita de Batalla**

.

.

No tuvo alternativa alguna, ya era demasiado tarde. Noxus la había encontrado y arrastrado nuevamente hacia su tierra natal, haciéndola dejar Jonia y toda la redención que aquel lugar implicaba atrás.

Ni siquiera Jonia tuvo la opción de culparla, Noxus se la llevó a la fuerza como si ninguna decisión pudiera estar por sobre la suya. En definitiva, era así. El poder de aquel imperio era inigualable, quién pudiera enfrentarse a él. Cuando fue la batalla en Jonia, claramente se demostró mucho poder; pero, al mismo tiempo, también se dio a conocer la fuerza de los jonianos en su defensa.

Noxus tuvo que recurrir a las estrategias más violentas y perversas para derrotarlos, aniquilarlos. Y, sin embargo, no lo lograron. A pesar de eso, casi ningún soldado sentía remordimientos ante la masacre causada.

Casi ninguno...

Solamente una pobre guerrera sentía una culpa enorme sobre lo ocurrido, acerca de su participación: su lealtad a Noxus. Todo eso lo había perdido, ella no pensaba volver allí o siquiera perdonar a sus ciudadanos, mucho menos perdonarse a sí misma.

Buscaba redimirse, andando de incógnita en un pueblo aislado de las provincias importantes de Jonia. Y, aun así, no logró que Noxus la olvidara. De todas formas, al ser traída de vuelta a aquel imperio sangriento, no se dejó controlar.

Buscó esconderse en los barrios más bajos, pero no tan lejos de la capital. Lo más probable era que la buscaran en las zonas más alejadas como en Jonia había sucedido, por lo cual no iba a cometer el mismo error por segunda vez. En resumidas cuentas, solo buscaba un refugio que le diera tiempo de pensar el cómo salir de las garras del imperio. Quería volver a Jonia, quería lograr redimirse de una vez por todas, día tras día pensaba en una idea para poder escapar.

Pero su imaginación no iba acorde a la realidad. Los caminos a Jonia eran escasos, tan solo navegando. Era casi imposible que no la descubrieran, y el tan simple pensamiento ese la llenaba de miedo.

Miedo a intentar otra vez, miedo a fallar.

Miedo a arriesgarse una vez más.

Ese temor la llevó a quedarse mucho más de lo que esperaba en Noxus, y su trabajo en aquel barrio bajo no era uno que le gustase en lo absoluto...

Con un suspiro, Riven terminó de atar las estúpidas cintas rosas de sus zapatos de tacón. Eran ridículamente horribles, pero daba gracias que ya se había acostumbrado a caminar con ellos y la situación le iba pareciendo cada vez un poco menos espantosa. Tenía un espejo en frente suyo, el cual claramente servía para que ella viera si algo le faltaba a su atuendo. Sin embargo, ella no necesitaba más de eso.

Orejas y cola de conejo, listas.

Medias de nylon y malla súper ajustada, listas.

Guantes de peluche innecesariamente enormes y espada con forma de zanahoria, listos.

Lamentablemente, ya estaba preparada. Y no, no se vería en el espejo. Ya suficiente con todas las miradas que indecentemente la iban a fulminar, como cada noche desde hacía ya, por lo menos, tres meses.

Volvió a suspirar y subió al escenario, sola. Era la única "conejita" que no tenía compañera de escenario, quizás por hacer las cosas demasiado bien o simplemente para ridiculizarla aún más. En cualquier caso, jamás se acostumbraría a tal estupidez.

Apenas ascendió, una oleada de gritos sinvergüenzas inundó el lugar. Los clientes no solo provenían de aquellos suburbios, sino que algunos de ellos se trataban de soldados también. Riven recordaba cuando le entraba pánico al reconocer a uno que otro de los guerreros, ella había trabajado con ellos en su momento. Sin embargo, no había nada que temer. En sus borracheras probablemente ni se inmutaban de su presencia; y, de seguro, su vestimenta y maquillaje la hacían incluso más irreconocible aún.

Por esas razones, el miedo que tenía se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, aquello no le daba ideas para escapar de Noxus. Se sentía acorralada, atrapada, todo su esfuerzo carecía de poder. La valentía sola no daba frutos, tenía que ir acompañada de una fuerza descomunal, y más cuando se trataba de un lugar como ese enorme y temible imperio.

Su actuación no era nada del otro mundo, lo suficiente como para que no la despidieran estaba bien. A pesar de eso, con el paso de los días un profundo odio iba creciendo en su interior. Soportaba cada vez menos a los borrachos que le gritaban, y era peor cuando se trataba de soldados. Pues claro, se suponía que eran como ella...

Habían hecho una masacre en su momento y ahí estaban, débiles y tontos...

¿Cómo podían permitirse a ellos mismos estar así?

¿Cómo podían descuidar tanto su entrenamiento?

¿Acaso se respetaban tan poco?

¿Acaso los guerreros de Noxus eran tan mediocres?

No, Riven no era como ellos. Ella era mucho más fuerte que todos ellos juntos; y con ellos en ese estado, era incluso más poderosa.

Poderosa y valiente, no le faltaba nada.

¿Por qué tenía miedo? Quizás en un principio era normal. A esas alturas, un pequeño descuido del enemigo la haría estallar en ira.

Fue en el medio de la performance que los miserables soldados le arrojaron monedas. Aquellas valían demasiado poco, solo en cantidad eran importantes.

Aun así, ella sabía perfectamente por qué habían hecho eso. No era para aplaudirle el espectáculo, sino para hacerla tropezar de forma torpe si pisaba una de ellas.

En una de sus primeras actuaciones, cuando los zapatos de tacón le resultaban incluso más ridículos que en ese momento, las monedas la hicieron caer de manera atroz y pronto la paranoia se apoderaba de ella cada vez que las malditas monedas eran lanzadas como piedras prendidas fuego al escenario.

Pero en ese momento, algo dentro de ella se encendió. Era la llama de la fuerza, de la voluntad: La llama del poder.

Tan pronto como las monedas cayeron al frente suyo, fijó su vista en los responsables de aquella acción. Con el ceño fruncido, pateó todas las monedas lejos de ella.

A decir verdad, no se le daban bien las patadas, y mucho menos usando esos incómodos zapatos. Pero aquello no importaba, ya que su pequeño acto llamó la atención de muchos clientes haciéndolos gritar furiosos. Sus palabras eran fuertes, pero sus movimientos eran incoherentes e irregulares. Probablemente, todo producto del alcohol.

Varios se le acercaron, y Riven entendía perfectamente que iban a darle una golpiza. O, al menos, lo tendrían que intentar, porque ella planeaba darles pelea.

Su sangre hervía de furia, apenas se acercaron lo suficiente se quitó el estúpido guante enorme que llevaba en la mano derecha, arrojándolo hacia atrás, y portó aquella espada-zanahoria con más facilidad que nunca. Sentía el poder que emanaba de ella, la fuerza que le brindaba...

No tardó en alejar a todo aquel que amagaba acercarse a ella, estampándolos contra el suelo. Todos cayeron tan rápido como las monedas que le habían arrojado hacía tan solo unos pocos segundos. Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en aquella ironía.

Por supuesto, sabía que aquella acción traería consecuencias, y unas bastante grandes. Comenzaron a aparecer soldados dispuestos a detenerla, pero cualquiera que se le aparecía era derrotado con demasiada facilidad. Patadas, codazos y hasta cabezazos eran las respuestas por parte de la guerrera, sabía guardar su arma para momentos específicos, lo cual hablaba mucho de cómo se desenvolvía en peleas.

Era ágil, rápida y cuidadosa. Se había deshecho de todo aquel que se le cruzara en frente, pero sabía bien que desde atrás también la intentarían detener. Apresuradamente, utilizó su intento de espada como escudo. Uno de los guardas del lugar había intentado darle un golpe por la espalda. Aquel tipo de ataque no solo le parecía cobarde, sino también injusto.

Su mirada fría y decidida no intimidó a su contrincante, quien parecía ignorar el intento de arma que Riven portaba en ese momento. A ella no le importaba aquello, ya estaba acostumbrada a no llevar espada. Pero eso no significaba que no sabía manejarla, las técnicas no se olvidaban.

Ella jamás olvidaría su pasado.

Empujó a su contrincante fuera del escenario, pero sabía que no se lo sacaría de encima por mucho tiempo. O, al menos, no si no actuaba con rapidez.

Dio un salto, elevando la espada por los aires, para caer y reventar a pedazos la mesa donde se había estrellado el guarda, destrozándolo. No lo iba a matar, aquella arma fallida no podría lograr eso, pero sí lo dejaría desorientado un buen rato. No se trataba de la espada, sino de quién era su portador.

Sin embargo, aquella zanahoria gigante había quedado inútil para la pelea, completamente destruida luego de aquel golpe final. Aun así, Riven tenía mucho más que dar.

Arrancó las cintas de sus zapatos y se descalzó para llevarlos en sus manos. Era momento de ponerse más cómoda. Si alguien más se le intentaba acercar, tenía la filosa punta de sus feos tacones como arma. Así sucedió, un par de soldados más intentaron detenerla y ella con mucho gusto les clavó los zapatos en lo más profundo de sus pechos.

Cuando notó que nadie más parecía querer enfrentarla luego de aquellos últimos dos desafortunados —probablemente los únicos dos muertos—, lentamente fue encaminando su cuerpo hacia la salida del burdel. Mientras observaba el lugar con atención, solamente podía notar lo destruido que lo había dejado, las únicas personas conscientes eran las otras conejitas que solían trabajar con ella.

No les dio mucha importancia, solo les dio una mirada punzante antes de escapar del lugar, no sin antes dejar dentro de él las orejas de conejo de su uniforme, el cual se hallaba más que destruido a esas alturas.

Al pasar la puerta, una lluvia de adrenalina la inundó. Sabía que debía huir lo más rápido posible, aun si no sabía si con eso iba a ser capaz de escapar de las garras de Noxus. Quería redimirse, e iba a hacerlo. No le importaba cuántos soldados noxianos tendría que derrotar, ella le iba a ganar a aquel imperio.

Porque si algo a ella le sobraba era valentía y capacidad. Su miedo en esos momentos no era más que euforia, invitándola a apresurarse a luchar por su vida...

Una vida sin Noxus persiguiéndola como desgraciada.

* * *

**N/A:** _Riven es una de mis campeonas favoritas. Dentro del juego no la sé manejar muy bien, pero es por eso que prefiero llevar mi amor por ella más hacia la escritura que hacia las mecánicas jaja. Esto es súper experimental, no soy la mejor narrando peleas pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
